Thanksgiving It Up!
by ApostolicPrincessinGod
Summary: It is Thanksgiving time, and Gunther is ignoring CeCe big time. Why is he doing this? CeCe can't understand it.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Shake It Up or any of the characters. I don't own this plot, God gave me the words to write and He deserves the glory.**

**Dedicated to the amazing God, I couldn't write this without Him.**

It was almost Thanksgiving. Sixteen year old CeCe Jones woke up to the sound of her alarm clock playing 'Beloved' by Tenth Avenue North. Ever since she became saved, baptized in Jesus Name, and filled with the Holy Ghost, she had fallen in love with that song. She got up and spent time with God, praying and reading His word. Then, she got dressed into a pink top, a black vest that had glittery lining, and a black full skirt. She wore black boots and wore a pink glittery headband. She was hoping that the headband would catch someone's attention.

She headed into the kitchen, where her mom was sitting at the table drinking coffe.

"Morning mom!" She said, cheerfully.

"Morning honey," Georgia Jones greeted her daughter. "Don't you look nice today."

CeCe blushed. "Thanks, I know," She grinned.

Georgia rolled her eyes at her daughter conceitfullness. She cleared her throat, having news that she knew that her daughter probably wouldn't like.

"Listen, CeCe, I ordered a Thanksgiving dinner to be delivered on Thanksgiving day," she began.

"So, we're going to have a good meal this year?" CeCe excitedly interrupted.

"Yes," Georgia replied. "And, I would like to share this blessing that God is giving us".

"So, we can have Rocky's family over for Thanksgiving!" CeCe excitedly said.

"Not Rocky's family, they're going to Nebraska this year." Georgia stated.

CeCe crinkled her nose. Nebraska? What for?

"Actually, I think it would be nice if we invited those twins from your show, Gunther and Tinka and their family?"

CeCe stood from the chair she was sitting on. "What? Gunther and Tinka? But mom, Gunther's my enemy! I'm fine with Tinka."

"Oh CeCe, don't be so dramatic," Georgia sighed.

"We can't invite them," CeCe urged.

"And, why not?" Georgia asked.

CeCe became quiet. She could not tell her mom the real reason she didn't want to invite them.

"Because,"

"We're inviting them and that's final," Georgia said. "I want you to invite them today at your Thanksgiving Party at Shake It up today."

CeCe sighed, "Yes ma'am."

CeCe approached Rocky at the Shake It Up party. They didn't go together because Rocky was helping at the soup kitchen that day.

"Why are you going to Nebraska?" CeCe asked.

Rocky turned to her, "Woah, you have enough sparkles in that headband?"

"What? We wear stuff that has glitter in it all the time," CeCe calmy stated.

"Yes, but nothing that glittery. Did you borrow it from Tinka or something?" Rocky asked.

"No, can't I wear something glittery if I want?" was CeCe's reply.

Rocky just shrugged. Soon, rehearsal started. CeCe waited and waited for Gunther and Tinka to approach her. But, Tinka was the only one to come to CeCe and Rocky, saying things like,

"You can't dance better than that?"

After Gunther had returned from the Old Country, she had return to her old mean self.

CeCe was fed up of Gunther not awknowledging her, so during a break, she approached him. She tapped on him broad shoulder. The tall blond turned to her.

She gave a huge smile and said in fake foreign accent,

"Hello Bay-bee!"

Gunther just frowned and turned away from her.

Finding this odd, CeCe got in front of him and waved her hands.

"Gunther, Gunther, hello Gunther! Remember me? You're enemy?"

But, Gunther just ignored her once more.

CeCe sighed. She was just going to have to come out with it.

"Listen, Gunther, my mom wants to invite you and your family to thanksgiving dinner at six o'clock tomorrow."

Gunther sighed, "No, thank you."

CeCe felt a disappointing pang of hurt. Her face displayed a look of total shock.

"What?"

"I said no thank you," Gunther replied. "I vill not come to your thanksgiving dinner. Tinka and my parents might want to though."

"Well, why aren't you coming?" CeCe asked.

"I do not want to," was the blonde's simple response that broke CeCe's heart.

He then walked away from her. CeCe sighed. She was just going to have to deal with it. The guy of her dreams obvisouly really did not like her at all. She felt hot tears stream down her cheeks, and she could not take it anymore.

She ran, as fast as she could, out of the studio. Gunther turned to watch her go with the most pained look on his face.

It was not like he wanted to ignore her and reject her Thanksgiving offer. But, he felt that it was the best way for him to truly get over her for he knew that there no way that she would ever feel the same way for him. And, he just could not take that kind of heartache any longer.

CeCe opened the door of her apartment. Georgia was sitting on the couch and saw her standing there with tears in her brown hazel eyes. She couldn't stand to see her daughter crying, so she stood up and began walking up to her daughter.

"CeCe, what happened?"

CeCe shook her away.

"I don't want to talk about it," She cried, rushing towards her room and closing the door. She crashed onto her bed and just began to sob. She sobbed so hard that eventually she began to fall asleep.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter! Please review, thank you and God bless.**


	2. Chapter 2

** I do not own Shake It Up, or the Characters.**

** This is dedicated to God for I couldn't have written this without Him. He's my Everything.**

CeCe woke up on Thanksgiving day, tired and weary from crying her eyes out. She spent some time praying to God, and reading her Bible, before she got dressed. Then, she headed into the living room where she met her mom.

"Happy Thanksgiving CeCe," Georgia smiled.

"Happy Thanksgiving, mom," CeCe smiled.

"We need to leave in about an hour," Georgia told her.

CeCe nodded. They were to go to their Church to help CeCe's Aunt, and her Aunt's friend's homeless ministry serve to the homeless and those who couldn't have a proper Thanksgiving meal.

Just then, Flynn came out of his room.

"Hey, after you eat, go get dressed," Georgia said. "We got to leave in about an hour."

"Okay mom," Flynn said. He headed to the table for some food.

An hour later, they all climbed into the car and headed to the Church.

CeCe entered the Church and the first thing she saw was Gunther. She walked up to him and put on a smile.

"Hi Gunther," she said.

Gunther just kept on walking into the hallway and turned into the kitchen.

CeCe sighed. Georgia, who didn't see what happened, walked over to CeCe.

"Come let's go see what's going on in the kitchen," Georgia said.

CeCe sighed and followed her mom into the kitchen. She went past Gunther, and straight to her aunt, who greeted her with a hug.

CeCe walked around until it was time to get ready to serve. Then, it was time for her and Gunther to do the sweets. Gunther was putting the desserts onto plates and handing them to CeCe to put on the tray. Every time he handed her a plate, he would withdraw his hand as soon as she got a grip of the plates, which caused her to almost drop a few plates. After they filled up a serving cart, CeCe took the cart and pushed it around, placing dessert plates, of whatever dessert they wanted, in front of each person.

After they were done serving everyone, CeCe went to the kitchen to get some food.

Gunther was in front of her, but he barely awknowledged her.

Later, it was almost time for the Hessenheffer's to come over for Thanksgiving dinner. There was a knock on the door, and CeCe opened the door. Much to her disappointment, Gunther was not there.

"Oh, hello Mr. and Mrs. Hessenheffer, hey Tinka," CeCe grinned.

"Gunther vas not feeling vell," Squitzia softly told her.

CeCe nodded, and let the three in. She was about to close the door when something stopped the door from closing. Confused, CeCe looked at the doorway to see someone in her view. She looked up, and saw that it was, surprisingly, Gunther Hessenheffer.

"Gunther?" She asked.

Gunther looked at her. But, he just said nothing and walked over to the table.

CeCe sighed, and followed him. She sat down across from him.

The whole dinner, CeCe would try to say something to Gunther, but he would just ignore her. What she didn't notice, was that every once in a while, when she looked away, Gunther take a glance at her.

All three of the parents noticed Gunther ignoring CeCe. Kashlack decided to speak up about it.

"You know, I'm surprised son, you haven't spoken a word to young CeCe, but at home all you do is talk about her."

CeCe gave Gunther a curious look. Gunther looked down, practically threw his turkey leg onto his plate, got up and headed out side. The Jones and Hessenheffers all exchanged confused looks. CeCe sighed.

"I'm gonna go check on him," she said. And, she ran after him.

CeCe closed the door after her, causing Gunther, who had his back to her, to turn his head to her.

"Vhat do you want?" He asked coldly.

"What's wrong with you?" CeCe asked bluntly. "You've been avoiding me like a plague, and apparently according to your father you have been talking about me behind my back."

Gunther sighed, "CeCe."

CeCe looked at him, "What gives you the right?"

Gunther sighed once more. "I must explain to my behavior. I only ignored you because…"

"Because why, Gunther?" CeCe asked. "I mean I knew we were enemies but I didn't know that you hated me!"

Gunther's eyes widened, "No, I don't hate you, Cecelia. On the contrary, I ignored you because I was trying to get over you."

"Get over me? But to get over me, that means…"

"Yes, I like you… a lot," Gunther nervously replied. "And, I wasn't talking bad about you. I was talking about you in a way that, well, a guy who really likes a girl talks about that girl."

CeCe blushed, "R-really? You like me? But, we're enemies." CeCe wished she hadn't said that because Gunther had really sad face and hung his head.

"I know, that is why I'm going to get over you," he replied.

CeCe frowned, "But, you don't have to, Gunther."

Gunther looked up at the beautiful girl before him. "Vhat do you mean?"

"I mean," CeCe reached for his hand. "I like you too."

This caused Gunther to put on a really goofy grin.

"Really?" He asked.

"Really," CeCe smiled.

"CeCe?" Gunther questioned.

"Yes Gunther?"

"Vill you be my girlfriend?"

CeCe smiled and looked at the blond boy in front of her.

"Of course I will, Gunther."

Gunther smiled. CeCe smiled back. A gust of wind then came which caused CeCe to shudder.

Like a hero to save the day, Gunther took off his jacket, and put it around her shoulders.

"There, now you can be varm," Gunther smiled at her.

"But, what about you?" CeCe asked.

"Don't worry about me," Gunther sweetly said.

CeCe smiled and looked up into his deep blue eyes. Gunther stared into her brown hazel eyes, getting lost in them. They subconsciously drew closer to each other, and before they knew it their lips met in a sweet, beautiful kiss.

They pulled away after only a few seconds, keeping it short and sweet, and smiled at each other.

"Shall ve go back inside," Gunther suggested.

"We shall," CeCe smiled. Gunther took her hand and led her back inside. Once, they were inside they stood in front of their families with huge smiles on their faces.

"I'm Gunther," Gunther said, putting his arms in a diagonal form.

CeCe smiled, copied his gesture.

"And, I am Gunther's girlfriend."

"Und(and) , we are dating!" They said together.

**Hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I do believe this is the end of it. After all, Thanksgiving has ended. Please review, if you want. Thank you and God bless.**


End file.
